Seth Bomani/Relationships
This page is comprised of Seth Bomani's relationships with characters he interacts with. Family Sekhmet Seth is very close to his mother and loves her dearly. He looks up to her very much and wishes to be the best son he can be. He respects her a lot and is honored to be taking after her in her myths. As a child, he tended to stay near her and away from his stepfather out of fear. He still holds that fear even though he is a teenager. Sekhmet is very protective over Seth, ever since she caught her husband yelling at him and saying mean things. Plah Seth's relationship with his stepfather is in simple terms unstable. They don't see eye to eye and they don't like each other. When he was a little cub, his stepfather was caught verbally abusing him, which got Sekhmet angry. Plah is one of the reasons, Seth rarely reveals any emotion. Birth Father Seth never met his dad since he died right after he and his mother spent a night together. All he knows is that his dad was once a great military leader. Seth wishes he could have met his dad, but is happy to have his mother too. Nefertem Seth's relationship with his half-brother is iffy. For some unknown reason, Seth is terrified of his half-brother. Baset Baset is his aunt from his mother's side. No other information is known on their relationship. Hathor Hathor is another aunt of Seth's but their relationship is unknown. Bast Kat The son of his Aunt Baset, Bast is Seth's younger cousin by two years and also his best friend. They have been best friends since they could remember. Growing up they were best friends with Cleopatra Aset, who often called them kittens, daughter of Isis. Seth supports Bast being a Rebel and doesn't mind. He will defend his cousin from anyone who thinks otherwise. Bast is also another person besides Kaira, that can actually calm him down when he's angry. Chione Kat TBA. Moolyn Cow TBA Nane Meowswen Nane is Seth's first cousin once removed, the daughter of his cousin Maahes. As both being lion god kids, they get along extremely well. Probably too well which scares a lot of people. Seth is protective over Nane and tends to act like older siblings at times. He is the oldest of the family' kids. Friends Cleopatra Aset Another best friend of Seth, Cleopatra is the mother friend between him, her, and Bast. She is usually found scolding them when the two feline kids get into trouble. Cleo has a way to calm Seth down when he's angry-making her the first person to be able to calm it down. Liv Mercybringer Seth gets along well with Bast's girlfriend, Liv. With Seth into drawing, he sometimes gets ideas that Liv likes. They co-collab with designing things sometimes. Chigaru Uahr The term opposites attract (in terms of felines and canines) it really works with these two boys. They enjoy going into their animal forms and chasing one another, very much like their African animal counterparts Acquaintances Safia Hikma TBa Pet Atiena Seth has a pet serval named Atiena. He found her as a baby orphaned while out in the African savannah. He took Atiena in and raised her, with Atiena later thinking Seth was her mother - which he didn't mind. Even though Atiena is now an adult, Seth still babies her. Romance Kaira Frey Seth first met Kaira on the first day of school and for him, it was love at first sight. He couldn't help but not stare at her, she was stunning. Of course, that's when he got all shy and began to stutter and nervous, always running away whenever Kaira came into the same room as him. And it didn't help that they sat next to each other in Mythos Magic class. It took both Bast and Cleopatra to get Seth to confront Kaira about his feelings, only to have Seth learn that Kaira had feelings for him too. After they revealed their feelings, the two began to date. It only took five dates before Seth asked her to be his girlfriend, which Kaira accepted. Seth loves Kaira very much and is always doing something special and nice for her, including doing surprise dates. In the future, Seth does marry Kaira no matter what the two have three children: daughter, Rania, who will become the next Sekhmet, daughter, Kjerstin, who will be the next Freyja, and son, Arkyn. They also adopt a teenager who they rename Valen and is genderfluid. Enemies Meryet Merimayet * Enemies through mothers: Sekhmet and Mafdet. * Seth, honestly, doesn't care. TBA Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages